


DR Nightmare AU

by Zac4ttack54



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Gen, Implied Relationships, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zac4ttack54/pseuds/Zac4ttack54
Summary: This is AU in more of a fun because it more intercept designs. Also, this part of the au was inspired by the Lab AU and Poptropica 'Monster Carnival'.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If this au seems like a/ is a rip off..... I'm sorry.

I started with Ryoko because she's mainly the 'protagonist' of this tale.

**Ryoko Otonashi :**

**Type Monster:**  ???  
  
Ryoko Otonashi woke to find herself in a lab, All she remembers that her 'love one' trying to strangle her, hearing of 'Junko'.


	2. Meeting Monokuma

When Ryoko finally decide to leave the room, she is greeted by a self-proclaim 'Genie', introduces himself as 'Monokuma', he also claims that he is the headmaster of this 'academy'.(in Ryoko's mind: Sounds fake but, okay)

When he was done explaining the rules, she tries to at least someone sane or away out.

**Monokuma:**

**Type:**  'Genie'/Jinn

No one knows where he came from, but all they know he has some connections with Junko.


	3. First 'Subject'

As we left off, Ryoko was trying to find a sane person or a way. She did found a person...... He said his name Jin Kirigiri, he also said that he was used to be known as the Headmaster of the academy. When she asked if there's a way out, he said there was and there's a map down a hallway.... But, He warn that were others, while some of them can help, Other can attack you.  
  
It should be noted that, That only Jin was kept in case while others were cages though not for long.

** Jin Kirigiri: **

**Type:**  Zombie  
  
Jin was used as example what would happen if people tried to mess with Monokuma. They kept him in glass case, tied strings around his wrists and neck. So if any need some information. Jin is there.


	4. 'Hope'

Ryoko decided to go up to highest level of the school. She forgot she had to be careful since unlike Jin, Other 'Subjects' are loose, she just remembered that when she bumped into Makoto Naegi. He did apologize for surprising her, he also gave some new info about Monokuma made in this along with Junko and her twin's help.... He did mention while is angry at both, he doesn't hate them and he still has hope for both of them.  
  
 **Makoto Naegi :**  
  
 **Type:**  Despair Manipulation Link/Demon.  
  
 **Subject:** #01  
  
The Ultimate Unlucky was easy to make a monster since he seems to have an native idea that everyone was good at hear, it said that he still has hope that they will beat Monokuma even if they used Despair.


	5. Rule Breaker

A few hours after getting some passed 'Subject #01', she then saw Kiyotaka, when she begin run, he uses strings to attack Ryoko. When Taka got cloos, she told him she just trying to find the way out of this level. He told her, she was reasonable excuse, but next time don't in the hall when he's near.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru :**

**Type :** Broken Marionette

 **Subject:** #02

Kiyotaka was next to turn into a monster, however when they making him into a monster, they expect him to have a different form called 'Ishida'. Ishimaru maybe emotional and 'easy' but, Ishida would come out if Taka was coping with stress and/or trauma or in danger. That fighting unfortunately damaged Taka. He's fine now though. He still has his 'bro' relationship with Mondo.


	6. Murderer

As we continue, Ryoko got attacked by Toko/Jill, she was injured but, she made it out alive.

**Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill :**

**Type:**  Two Faced/Arm-Mounted Blade  
  
 **Subject:** #03

Toko was the third to effected, Junko did have to bring out Jill. That process almost killed Toko, but it worked. And they let out a Half Masochist Writer, Half Murderer. So just be careful.


	7. 'Beware'

 

This encounter was short, but Ryoko keeps it mind. The 'siren' mention that 'what's next to comes is opposite of my element that fits for what his talent is.'  
  
 **Sayaka Maizono :**  
  
 **Type:** Siren Inspired  
  
 **Subject:**  #04  
  
Sayaka was panicking the process, but after she was just quiet, she does sing then and there.


	8. Wrathful

As Ryoko expect, Leon had fire power and he would be hostile, she didn't expect him to flirt with her for a little bit. That was an interesting encounter.  
  
 **Leon Kuwata :  
  
Type:** Fire Elemental  
  
 **Subject:**  #05  
  
When they were making Leon into monster, it was more a life or death situation for Leon. Leon is stuck in his own rage.


	9. Uncreative

Once again Ryoko encountered a new Monster, this monster..... wasn't as fucked up as the others, but still creeped out her.  
  
**Hifumi Yamada :  
  
Type: **Frankenstein   
  
**Subject:** #06  
  
When they tried to make Hifumi into monster, they took dead parts of other dead bodies and stitches some of parts of the brains into him. While he maintains his own personality, he does act different then and there.


	10. Tried and Hungry

Aoi didn't interacted with Ryoko at all because all she wants to eat.

  
** Aoi Asahina: **

**Type:**  Water Kelpie  
  
**Subject:**  #07  
  
After making Aoi a monster, nobody gave her something to eat......  
  
Give the girl something to eat, Jesus.


	11. New Information

Ryoko did meet Chihiro.... Thinking he was a ghost, she asked if there was more to this. Chihiro said that he doesn't know how Monokuma got in, but he also says that Monokuma might have been summoned by a student.  
  
 **Chihiro Fujisaki/Alter Ego:**  
  
 **Type:**  Split Personality/Robot  
  
 **Subject:**  #08  
  
Let's just they made Chihiro into something he was working on.


	12. Mystery

 

Ryoko went pass this one very quietly because the girl seemed a bit sad.

  
**Kyoko Kirigiri :**

**Type:**  ????

 **Subject:** #09  
  
It reminds mystery what exactly Kyoko was made into, but we can say whatever happened made her go completely silent.


	13. Traitor

 

When Ryoko encounter Mukuro, she asked they meet, to that Mukuro only said "Once." before walking away. Ryoko later learned who she was.  
  
 **Mukuro Ikusaba:**  
  
 **Type:**  Broken Doll

 **Subject:**  #10  
  
Mukuro is considered a traitor due to her being a helper to her sister. She also got backstabbed by Junko when it was time for to get made to a monster.   
  
Making Mukuro into a monster was in-hiatus since Mukuro can fight if she's danger, specially considering her talent is the 'Ultimate Soldier'. However, Junko just did one thing, give her little attention, that caught Mukuro off-guard and she was caught and was test on.  
  
Mukuro, now, is just dull and stays away from everyone.....


	14. Melt

Ryoko encountered Mondo, he did tell her that he wouldn't hit her, BUT the next person WOULD.

 **Mondo Owada:**  
  
 **Type:** Melting/Lighting Link

 **Subject:** #11

When comes to the next 2 subjects, they were the strongest of Class 78th, like Mukuro, it wouldn't be easy. They seize Mondo eventually. Now, his temper would make him melt more. But, Only a few people can calm him down when he's angry.


	15. Ogre

What scientist did here, she seemed pissed off about it and did almost ripped Ryoko's arm off. Before remembering she wouldn't be better than those who did this to her.  
  
 **Sakura Ogami:**  
  
 **Type:**  Ogre/Radiation Link

 **Subject:**  #12  
  
When they FINALLY captured Sakura, they did put radiation for some reason and they also referenced what they others called an 'Ogre'. She will fight anyone, who is involved with to what happened to her and her classmate.

 


	16. Greed

Byakuya literally told Ryoko, 'If you're looking for a exit, don't even try because this 'genie' locked us in here.'.......With that impression, Ryoko just left.

  
** Byakuya Togami: **

**Type:** Multi Armed/Darkness Link

 **Subject:** #13

They made him have darkness link due to he having a bit of a cold heart. Even after this, he still reminds the same as he was.


	17. 'Future'

When Ryoko encountered Hiro, he told her that she'll feel like she's looking in a mirror....... She didn't take him serious.  
  
 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:**  
  
 **Type:**  Oracle/Mysterious Third Eye  
  
 **Subject:**  #14  
  
Yasuhiro was the easiest person to tricked. Afterward, while he's still dumbass, he's a little more accurate when it comes to his fortunes.


	18. Burn

Ryoko took one step toward Celes and Celes gave her 'FUCK OFF' hissed. Ryoko backed away slowly.

** Celestia Ludenberg a.k.a Taeko Yasuhiro: **

**Type:** Vampire  
  
 **Subject:** #15

When Celes was trying to find a way out, she got half of her face/body burned. Afterwards, She will not hesitate to fight if you were involed in this creation, all she wants to get out of this hellhole.


	19. Another Mystery

Almost getting closer to the end of the line, Ryoko meets an unidentified person, she tries to talk them, but they remained silent.  
  
**Ultimate Physicist:**  
  
**Type:**  Skinned Lived

 **Subject:** #16

The Ultimate Physicist and another student tried to find out why did a whole class and the headmaster just disappeared with a trace when they went to the sector where the class was, they were caught and turn into monsters, Ultimate Physicist will be forever silent due to the fact that if they move, everything in to their body will HURT.


	20. Unimportant

Like the unidentified person, Ryoko didn't get much out of Santa, but she did a danger warning from.  
  
 **Santa Shikiba :**  
  
 **Type:**  Hanahaki Disease Inspired  
  
 **Subject:**  #17

Santa and The Ultimate Physicist tried to find out why did a whole class and the headmaster just disappeared with a trace when they went to the sector where the class was, they were caught and turn into monsters, Santa will remain silent unless they try to go near the next area.


	21. D E S P A I R (La)

Ryoko finally encounter the brains of this situation, herself, Junko.   
  
Junko tells her, it was boring to just sit around test on others so she let Monokuma take charge and this is the result and she loved and she's just there enjoy the despair of her classmates, the headmasters and her sister's despair because she wants in despair.   
  
She also grabs Ryoko and even put some of her despair into Ryoko.  
  
  
 **Junko Enoshima :**  
  
 **Type:**  Despair Embodiment/Candle Queen Inspired.

 **Subject:**  #17

Junko is the former head of these monstrosity experiments, former because as said, Junko got bored and she let Monokuma take charge, BUT Monokuma did something that she is proud of. Monokuma gave some of the subjects hints, that the cages they were in had it's weak spots and when those subjects got out, they helped free the others. Junko was found by them and was turned into a mess of a creature as they were.  
  
MY HANDS HURT.


	22. 'Unknown'

The aftermath of encountering Junko, even then she still looks for a way out.  
  
 **Ryōko Otonashi** **:**  
  
 **Type:** Despair Embodiment/Clone  
  
 **Subject:** #18  
  
Before Junko was turned into what she is now, She made a clone of a persona she had, that persona doesn't remember anything about who was.


	23. 'Remember'

 

When Yasuke and Ryoko encountered, Yasuke had a little interest in her, though he doesn't admit it. He joins Ryoko to find a way out. Ryoko tries to remember who he is.   
  
**Yasuke Matsuda :**  
  
**Type:** Reincarnation   
  
**Subject:** #19  
  
Yasuke was an interesting subject due the fact that he was Junko's 'love one', he ended up getting killed when he tried to kill Junko. Monokuma decided to bring him back alive to add more despair 


	24. 'Surprise'

 

Ryoko and Yasuke got attack by Isshiki(?)  
  
  
**Isshiki Madarai :**  
  
**Type:** Multi-Limbed  
  
**Subject:** #20  
  
When Isshiki decided to figure out what was happening, Monokuma had a hard time trapping him. He eventually caught him. He's now looking for the brains of this.


	25. Eye Spy

Ryoko encountered Yūto, she was told by him, if they were made into this, he would sex with her  
  
 **Yūto** **Kamishiro:**  
  
 **Type:**  Eye in Mouth Inspired  
  
 **Subject:**  #21  
  
Getting the 'Ultimate Spy' was a bit to easy, by leading bread to the lab. They even tied his arms behind his back. To this day, he still looks for food, he's still has a sexual desire.


	26. Leader Downfall

When the duo found Sōshun, he's on the ground, muttering something. They decided to not to test it.

**** **Sōshun Murasame:**

**Type:**  Corruption Inducement

**Subject:**  #22

Sōshun was tricked into thinking it was important for the reminding students. Aftermath, he's left trauma state, he doesn't want to talk to anyone.

 


	27. Cover Up

The duo found some 'test experiments', they say tried to gain information from what's left here.  
  
 **Steering Committee:**  
  
 **Type:**  Hydra, Qilin, Imugi  
  
 **Subjects:**  #23-25  
  
  
These are some of the subjects that were tested for result.  
  
Some of the members tried to cover up what happened the problem, but they winded up getting capture and turned some of the first ones experimented on.


	28. 'Other Ego'

Eventually the duo hear voice to lead to the doorway, to their surprise it was Chihiro, but Yasuke asked if this was 'Alter Ego'. They said yes, it was Chihiro's 'other ego', they said there might be more people, who were changed into 'monsters'.

Alter Ego:

This is Chihiro's 'Other Personality', while Alter was the almost the same as their 'master', they're more determined and they were an AI, installed for the 'Other Personality'. They're still gaining knowledge for their 'master' to this day.

**_LEVEL 1: -COMPLETE-_ **


	29. Just a Servant

 

Ryoko and Yasuke made to the second level where they find Nagito just chilling, he said he still looks for hope, but what does he know 'he's just a servant'.  
  
 **Nagito Komaeda:**  
  
 **Type:**  Snake Adaption/Loki Inspired  
  
 **Subject:**  #26  
  
He and his Class were more willing to become a monster for the sake of despair. Which was to surprising, after all, they are Remnants of Despair. Only after the Major realized what happen and have some regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me like a month to get inspiration, what the fuck?


End file.
